osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ape Atoll
Ape Atoll is an island in southern Gielinor. It is inhabited by only monkeys, who are ruled over by King Awowogei. It is only accessible to players who have partially or fully completed the Monkey Madness I quest. Players who have not taken the form of a monkey or gorilla with a greegree will find almost every monster on the atoll to be highly aggressive towards them. Once Monkey Madness II is completed, however, a greegree is not necessary as all surface inhabitants will be tolerant towards the player (monkey zombies and skeletal apes, which are underground, are still aggressive to the player if they don't have a greegree equipped). The island is populated with Monkey Guards, Monkey Archers, poisonous snakes and spiders, mobs of zombie monkeys, and natural hazards including a cave that is slowly collapsing on top of you. The island is one of the most dangerous places in RuneScape, especially to inexperienced players. Travel Initial access to the island is obtained through the quest Monkey Madness I. You can go to Ape Atoll by going to the of the Grand Tree and speaking to Daero. He will then take you to a bunker where you can speak to Waydar who will take you to Crash Island from which you can speak to Lumdo to visit Ape Atoll. There is a Teleport to Ape Atoll spell which can be used, although only after completing the Awowogei section of Recipe for Disaster. Players who have completed Monkey Madness I and Daero's training can dial the fairy ring code . However, 48 Agility and a ninja monkey greegree is required to exit the agility course and travel to the city. If the player does not have a ninja greegree equipped they will not be able to use the rope swing. Players who have completed Monkey Madness II can take a glider from the Grand Tree to the island. A level 64 teleport spell to Ape Atoll after saving Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster, in the normal spellbook, takes the player to the altar in the northeast corner of Ape Atoll. There is also a teleport spell in the Arceuus spellbook which requires level 90 Magic to cast. You may also use an Ape Atoll teleport tablet. Island features Prison The player is thrown in prison as a part of the Monkey Madness I quest. Two guards, Trefaji and Aberab, take shifts in the prison. If they catch you in human form, they will beat you up for moderate damage and throw you back in the cell. Temple of Marimbo The Temple of Marimbo is located at the north-east corner of the city, the temple is home to several Monkey Guards. The temple is a very popular training area, as there is a prayer altar inside. Players can use the Protect from Melee prayer to avoid damage, and battle the Monkey Guards indefinitely, as long as Monkey Madness II is not completed. Up the stairs near the altar is Hafuba. Hafuba is tolerant towards all players, regardless if they are using a greegree or not. Marketplace The marketplace is home to several notable features. Chief amongst these is the Scimitar stall, currently the only known source of Dragon scimitars, except for as a rare drop from the thermonuclear smoke devil, demonic gorillas, or Scorpia. Other (thievable) stalls include the magic and banana stalls. Agility course The Ape Atoll Agility Course features the second best training ground for high level Agility training, behind the Dorgesh-Kaan course. At lower Agility levels, the failure rate on obstacles makes efficient training unfeasible. You will need a ninja monkey greegree in order to use the agility course. Hardwood trees Ape Atoll also features a decent supply of hardwood trees. Just outside the main gate there are mahogany trees. At the south east part of the island there are three teak trees. The mahogany tree is reasonably close to the Ape Atoll teleport, the teak trees are not that conveniently located. Dungeons There are three dungeons on Ape Atoll: the Ape Atoll Dungeon, the Temple of Marimbo Dungeon, and Kruk's Dungeon. The first two's inhabitants consist of the undead; Monkey Zombies and Skeletal apes. Skeletal apes are only found in the large chambers of the Ape Atoll Dungeon, and are often killed with AoE attacks like chinchompas and burst/barrage spells for high experience rates, as they are aggressive towards players who are not wielding a greegree. Kruk's Dungeon is accessible during and after Monkey Madness II. A much larger dungeon, Kruk's Dungeon houses a hunting area once the quest is complete. The many Maniacal monkeys in the underground levels provide even better experience rates than the skeletal apes, as there are much more monkeys sharing the same aggression range and drop prayer potions frequently to negate the need of bringing many prayer potions. A light source is needed for the underground levels. Personalities Monkey *King Awowogei *Dugopul *Hamab *Solihib *Aberab *Trefaji *Monkey Child *The Monkey's Aunt *The Monkey's Uncle *Padulah *Sleeping Monkey *Ifaba *Oobapohk *Jumaane *Duke *Tutab *Daga *Kruk *Three wise monkeys **Mizaru **Kikazaru **Iwazaru *Elder Guard *Uwogo *Muruwoi *Monkey Guard *Monkey Archer *Monkey Zombie Gnome *Karam *Carado *Bunkdo *Lumo *Garkor Music unlocked *Anywhere - gate to Marim *Monkey Madness - northern part of the island *Island Life - southern part of the island Quests *Monkey Madness I is involved with this island *Recipe for Disaster is involved with this island *Monkey Madness II is involved with this island Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest locations Category:Ape Atoll Category:Monkey Madness I Category:Monkey Madness II